percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Eriz Chapter 1
The Mysterious Boy in the water '''THE STAR-SWIMMER WAS '''starting to annoy me. He seemed to continually be capable of lapping me in the swimming pool every time he got. It was annoying. I was clearly supposed to win our swim meat for the forty meter dash. It wasn't like I was surprised. Ever since I got my memories back last winter, I had figured out a lot about my body. For one thing, it loved the water. Salt, Fresh, Chlorine solute. It didn't matter. Whenever I was in water, I felt safe. It was strange enough being a demigod, but this one didn't make any sense. Glancing across the pool, I noticed our star swimmer, Alabaster John Kovenington, he was a foreign exchange student from England, and apparently he actually was pretty good at swimming. Considering he was capable of doing something distinct in the water. He didn't move in the water, it was more like he shifted the water away from himself and made it so that he'd be able to move faster than humanly possible. If that was the case, he'd be a demigod, or at least a monster. I swallowed hoping the gods weren't cruel enough to let either be true. I didn't like Alabaster, and I definitely didn't want to take care of him if he was one, especially a child of Poseidon, that would mean he'd be like my grand uncle, in a sense. You see, demigod never actually had a keen sense for familiar relationships. Heck, ever since I became a demigod, I knew that I was free enough to even as go as far as dating my own half-siblings, although . . . I'd never think of that. I sat at the edge of the pool, watching the girl's diving team practice. Aside from being apart of the school's swim team, I actually was pretty popular in the mortal world. So far, I hadn't been the weird kid. I wasn't the one kid that was shown as an outcast, and I kinda liked it. Rosemary, the diving team's captain, waved at me and smiled. She had become a good mortal friend. I told her about how I live in Long Island, with my ughhh . . . Adoptive Uncle, Mr. Brunner, he preferred, being called that than Mr. Laxy. Rosemary was pretty, she had long blonde hair which was now braided up to one side, and sported a one piece bathing suit. She rarely went into the water and as a result, she sported a zip-up jacket. Rosemary was pretty cool, she had lived in California, Florida and now was spending some time in New York. When I first met her, I actually thought she was rich, based on her actually telling me all of this. Now glancing back at the boys swimming pool, I noticed Alabaster wasn't their anymore. I closed my eyes and laid back, waiting for Coach McGrough to announce our dismissal. Considering I was one of the top ten swimmer on the boys Meriweather High Swim team, I could actually just sit back and do nothing. Clouding the sun, I opened my eyes to see Alabaster right in front of me. This time, he didn't have normal human features. He was more dry, reptilian even. I gazed at him in awe. He wasn't normal that was for sure. "Exavier Hall!" He hissed. "I've been waiting far too long for this." Quickly shoving him back, he collapsed into the pool. In a sudden splash, the water rose to ground level overflowing out of the pool. I gazed at the others, to notice they weren't even noticing. This had never happened to me before. I had never been around human's when I was being attacked by a monster. I was always alone. I never even had my friends around me. Slowly making his way to the outer edge, he rose from the pool, then I saw it. His hand it was exactly like a crocodile's. He was reptilian for sure. Taking off at full speed, I made my way towards the doors, as I made my way into the locker room. In a hesitant movement, I slipped and fell on my back just as he entered the locker room. Whatever Alabaster was, he wasn't normal. He was monster! Biting my lip, I cursed Lamia in ancient Greek, and rushed for my locker, quickly checking my pants pocket, I pulled out an Ancient Greek coin. "Your too late!" He cried, as he knocked the blade away and pressed me up against the locker. "Child of Mars, I've been awaiting your arrival. I've been awaiting the moment in time, when you would be on your own and I could finish the job for the mistress." His make a snake like noise as he slowly examined my face with his mustered yellow eyes. "What in Tartarus are you!" I cried in anger and fear. "I am a child of Poseidon, the newest and the youngest, I am Alabaster Kovington, the next in line for the throne of Crocologia, the underwater kingdom of the crocodiles." He smiled his crooked croc teeth, as I glared at him. "And why would you care about Eriz's plans!" I cried, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was last year that it all happened. I had been drafted in by the Greeks and chosen by Athena to become the next champion of the Gods, and a hero of Olympus. I didn't like the thought about it, but can you defy the fates and the gods altogether, I sure as Tartarus couldn't. "Eriz? Who is she? My mistress is Nyx, the Goddess of the Night, the one who shall enslave all of humanity and turn the crocs into the new rules of the land and the seas. I shall be giving all of the Seas and my counter-parts shall be given all of the freshwater bodies, then we will take over the land together, as we see fit." It was then that I did something even worse, I laughed. I laughed right at his face. "You gotta be kidding me!" I laughed in his face. "The thought that anyone would give filthy mutants like you the world is a complete joke. Nyx is using you, Eriz is using you. Whoever your mistress is, she is obviously twenty IQ points ahead of you for sure. I mean that isn't going to work." "What?!" The crocodile Alabaster questioned. In a swift movement, I pushed him off of me and judo flipped him over my shoulder and onto a bench. As his back touched the bench it shattered into a million of pieces. Quickly grabbing my clothes, I made my way towards my sword and rushed out of the locker Room and into the school hallway. The Power of Eriz Chapter 2 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page